


I’m not an Ahjumma

by Kpopnlockit



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: Admin R signing on again… in full force! look out for a sequel…and a new story!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Admin R signing on again… in full force! look out for a sequel…and a new story!!!

You laughed and ran towards your favorite ride in the park. You didn’t care that your best friend had abandoned you for her boyfriend at the claw machines; you were having a good time regardless. You ran up and flashed your band at the ticket taker, rushing through the gates to the Ferris wheel and towards the man loading everyone into seats. You rushed up, the last in line and got paired with someone. You didn’t really care, so long as he wasn’t gross. He gave you a large, good-natured smile as you clambered into the swinging basket. “This is my favorite!” You exclaimed as you sat across from him. You looked around excitedly as the ride began to move. You loved having a bird’s eye view of everything and being so high up while not feeling like you were going to die because of the drop down many of the rides gave. Your face was one big grin and you rocked the basket staring over towards where your friend was. “Woah!” You looked back apologetically at the other passenger, “Sorry, my friend is down there” you said, pointing in the general direction of the claw machines. You turned back grinning, “So, you’re not alone?” he asked. You shook your head and smiled, “Well…sort of? She’s with her boyfriend so I figured I’d have fun by myself”. “You?” He nodded, “The guys were too tired to have fun, so I thought I’d come alone”. You smiled pleasantly and returned your attention to the sights. The basket came to a stop at the bottom and you scrambled out ahead of the man, in a hurry to make it in time for the next roller coaster ride. He called out a goodbye to you, “Bye Ride Ahjumma! Nice to meet you!” You whipped around and yelled, “I’m not an Ahjumma!” and turned quickly, running towards the biggest coaster in the park.

You arrived in time for the next ride, but you wanted the last seat, everyone knows the last seat is the best for going down hills. You got in just in time to see the same man from before join the line and get placed next to you. “Hi again Ride-jumma!” he said happily. “I’m not an Ahjumma!!!” you exclaimed again in mock annoyance. He was actually pretty cute. You huffed and laid your arms across the bar in front of you as the carts began to chug along up the first hill. You grasped it in anticipation and sat up straighter the closer you got to the top. You grinned as you looked to the side and saw the greenness of your companion’s face as he saw the track in front of him. He let out a high-pitched scream as the back end went flying down the track at top speed as you laughed gleefully. He latched on to the bar tightly and white-knuckled it the entire ride. When it came to a halt you thought the attendant would have to pry him off the ride with a crowbar. “See you later Wimp!” You called out as you hopped off and he stumbled towards the exit. “Later?” you heard pierce the crowd, “I’ll be looking forward to it Ride-jumma!” You laughed and cupped your hands to you face; “I’m not an Ahjumma! My name is _____”.

You chose the swings next, and somewhat disappointedly noticed that the guy hadn’t followed. You let the wind rip through your hair and laughed joyfully. You loved the feeling of flying. Your ponytail fell out as you fell around and you quickly got a mouthful of hair. As you landed you ungracefully managed to put your hair to what felt like it was decent. The ride attendant recognized you and waved, “Again?” he asked, but you shook your head no. You were sad to have lost your ride buddy. You had thought you could have a good time alone, but it was depressing not to have someone to share your delight, or terror with. You kicked along the path towards the claw machines to see if you could find your friend again, perhaps she was ready to leave as well. You looked around for a bit, but caught only a glimpse of her holding a large stuffed toy, only to lose her around a corner.

You plopped down on a bench next to a cotton candy stall and sighed. She had been your ride and now you were stuck here until you found her, or paid a ridiculous amount in bus fare and taxi fees. You sighed and looked down at your phone. She hadn’t answered any of your texts. You put your phone back in your pocket and rested your elbows on your knees. The man running the stand looked at you sitting there and handed you a bag of cotton candy, “Smile pretty girl!” he said. You offered a weak smile and picked at the sweet confection, but it wasn’t what you wanted.

 

A shadow fell over you, but you didn’t bother to look up until a happy teddy bear danced in front of you. “What?” you looked up to see your ride buddy. “I’m Daesung. You looked sad.” You couldn’t help but smile. The way he grinned at you made his eyes a half-moon shape and he showed off his brilliant white teeth. You took the proffered bear and hugged it. “Thank you, Daesung. I really needed this.” He sat next to you on the bench. “Ah, it’s no fun to be here alone is it Ride-jumma?” he said with a sigh, it made you giggle, “I’m not an Ahjumma”. He smirked at you, “So, if you aren’t an Ahjumma, then what are you?” “I’m ____!” you insisted, not even realizing how he lifted your spirits. Alright then, _____, want to go hit up the teacups?” You rose and clutched the bear tighter, nodding. He grabbed your hand and lead you back towards the rides. You wouldn’t admit it, but the teacups had always been one of your favorites and it was nice to have some company. Once on the ride he told you goofy jokes while you spun. You didn’t even realize as it turned dark out that the attendant had just ran the ride for the two of you for several turns. Your friend appeared at the entrance and waved to you, quizzically raising an eyebrow towards Daesung. You blushed, signaling for the attendant to stop and let you off.

Daesung looked at you oddly and you smiled, grabbing his phone from his shirt pocket. You entered your number in under “Ride-jumma” and handed it back, just in time to meet up with your friend. You hugged your bear tightly the entire ride home and waited for a message.


	2. Ride-jumma’s Return

It had been a week since you’d been at the amusement park and you and Daesung had been texting daily. You had a lot in common. You sat on your bed, brushing out your wet hair and talking to your friend who was spending the night. The bear was sitting next to you and you smiled as you glanced at it. “So how’s that thing with the ride-boy going?” she teased. You blushed and looked down, “It’s good, he’s really sweet.” At that moment your phone buzzed and chimed against your nightstand. It was a music box version of the song LOSER that your friend had sent you. You brightened as you saw it was from Daesung. “Hey ride-jumma, the guys and I are back in town. Did you want to come with to the amusement park tomorrow?”. You excitedly squealed and your friend came over to investigate. “omg! You have to!!!” You grabbed at your phone and attempted to text, but ended up with a jarbled mess. You stopped and took a breath, deleting the message and typing in its place, “Sure! Meet you guys on the teacups? ;)” You spent the night laughing and watching awful movies with your friend, too excited for the next day to sleep.

Your friend shook you awake to say goodbye and you groaned in annoyance. You woke up three hours later with a start, panicking that you had only 20 minutes to get ready before you had to leave for the park. The bags under your eyes were a testament to your lack of good sleep and no amount of concealer would make them disappear completely. You did your best and threw on a pair of large sunglasses to cover the rest. You ran out the door and power walked it to the amusement park, you were almost late. You dug around in your purse and shoved some bills at the ticket counter, the lady handed you a bracelet just as distastefully and you slapped it on, running towards the other end of the park. You came to a sliding halt in front of the teacups, pretending you hadn’t been running despite your heavy breathing. You looked around, but didn’t see Daesung waiting. You sighed, hoping you weren’t that late, but when you looked at your watch you were actually somewhat early. Frowning, you sat on a bench and looked about eagerly. There was a commotion coming from the gate area, but you couldn’t see what was happening.

It was fifteen minutes later and the commotion was growing nearer as you stood dejectedly. It looks like he wasn’t going to show. “_______!” You heard a shout. Daesung broke through the crowd of people and waved. He was a sweaty mess and in a ridiculously ornamented outfit. “Daesung?!” you exclaimed as the crowd began to encompass you as well. “What’s happening? What ARE you wearing?” He looked sheepish, “Sorry, _____, I our gig went longer than planned, I didn’t have time to change.” You looked him up and down before it clicked, “oh!” you said, “OH!”…. You face palmed, “I don’t know how I didn’t connect this before, you’re THAT Daesung.” He laughed and nodded, expertly working through the crowd without you even noticing that you were moving. It wasn’t until you had lost the crowd that you stopped; you were in the blank space between some rides, where the wires ran. “Oy? What are we doing here?” you asked. He just held a finger up to his lips and grabbed your wrist. You wove through rides until you reached the area that sold souvenirs. “I need something else to wear, or we’ll never have any fun.” He stated, pulling you into the shop’s back entrance. The cashier looked up startled, but just bowed slightly in greeting.

He was already wearing jeans that hugged his form in an attractive way, with rips just in the right places to see his powerful thighs and calves. So, he was in search of a shirt. You scoured the stand and found only one that came even close to fitting. It was white and a little short and a little tight, but the best… and most awful part about it was the slogan on it, “If found, Please return to (__Blank__)”. He bought the shirt and you laughed at him. You couldn’t keep it in. You grabbed the sharpie from the counter and scrawled your name across the blank space. He looked down and grinned. You looked up at him and he snatched your big pink sunglasses, donning them himself. “wh…ey!” You tried to get them back but he was too tall and grabbed your hand, dragging you back out to ride the teacups.

Daesung didn’t let go of your hand the entire time. You rode endless rides and giggled at the sounds and faces he made as you soared through the air again and again. You’d never had so much fun. You had just gotten off of the Gravitron, dizzily stumbling along when he started pulling you towards the arcade area. “Wait we haven’t ridden the…” He tugged you up to a shooting game. “Okay okay!” you exclaimed. He tossed some money at the operator and brought himself behind you to help you aim. “Yah!” you said as you hit the first target. You turned slightly to smile at him, your body was molded into his own. You wiggled for your own amusement as he blushed and the next shot missed. “Stop, please” he whispered and you blushed. The next five shots hit their mark and the operator handed you a large bear. You hugged it tight as Daesung tried to show off his skills at shooting, failing and winning only a small keychain.

As you walked away from the booth you handed him the bear, “Here, you got me Pooka last time, this one is yours”. You shyly smiled. “You named it?” he questioned; your red face and nod gave away more than you had wanted. He took it gladly and smiled, squeezing it tightly himself. He led you up to the Ferris wheel. ‘I believe you wanted to ride?” he stated and asked at the same time. You nodded and entered the gate. As you neared the top, Daesung appeared to become very hesitant. You smiled at him, and looked towards the moon that had risen while you played at the arcade. He moved to sit next to you and his warmth enveloped you. “_____?” He questioned. You turned to look at him and his lips came in contact with your own, hesitant at first, but growing into a full kiss as the Ferris wheel reached its peak.


End file.
